


10

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Series: Advancing the Canon (Video Games edition!) [7]
Category: One Chance (Video Game)
Genre: Advancing the canon strikes back!, After the only good ending, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy(ish) Ending, Apocalypse type world, Because One Chance, Dystopia, Gen, Guilt, I have been wanting to for so freaking long, Lots and Lots of Death, Molly is the POV, Molly isn’t a child anymore, Oh yeah right suicide warning, POV First Person, SO, Teen because of One Chance typical swear words, Yay I’m so excited to write about this game, Years Later, but it’s only mentioned so, here ya go!, lots and lots of f bombs basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: It’s been 10 years since my father destroyed the world. 10 years to the day since my mom committed suicide. And for some fucking reason, my dad is proud.
Series: Advancing the Canon (Video Games edition!) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790497
Kudos: 2





	10

**Author's Note:**

> (If you’ve never seen this game before I recommend checking out Markiplier’s playthrough first because he got the good ending first try. He didn’t realize that he’d saved her, though, so he got really emotional at the end and it was quite endearing haha. My comment will make sense once you watch it, if you haven’t already seen it or played it yourself)

It’s been 10 years since my father destroyed the world. 10 years to the day since my mom committed suicide. 10 whole years. And for some fucking reason, my dad is proud. Proud he saved me? Proud he saved himself? Proud that he was able to dispense the actual cure in the air after it was too late?! Who fucking knows! Probably a mix of them all. 

I know he regrets his mistake, but it was a mistake that cost us our world, and now, we’re the only humans left! We’re the last shred of humanity remaining on this husk of a planet, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. At least he was able to save the plants and some species of animals before that damned “cure for cancer” got to them, but he wiped out ALL other humans in just six fucking days! How is that even possible?

I know it sounds like I’m angry at him, but I’m just confused. He’s my dad still, and I do love him. If it weren’t for him, I’d be dead like everyone else. Like mom. God, I miss her so much. Why did she have to kill herself? I wish there had been some way to convince her to stay just a bit longer. That we’d all be safe if she just waited another couple days. Oh God, I’m not going back down that fucking path right now, calm down Molly!

Since my dad found a way to make the cure airborne, plant life has begun to recover as well, even enough so that we can grow vegetables to eat so we don’t have to live off of junk. During the months it took to find that solution, all we ate were packaged foods we could find in empty, silent grocery stores. Oh yeah, did I mention that? It’s so FUCKING silent now. Everywhere we go. You never really notice the buzz of noise constantly surrounding you until it’s gone.

The paralyzing silence follows you around, gets into your head, drives you off the edge. Luckily, with some small miracle, there were people on the Space Station while the pathogen was in its prime, so all the satellites are still functional and I’m able to stream music to block it out. You’ll never see me without headphones nowadays.

Sometimes, though, more often than not, my headphones can’t block out the dark thoughts swirling around in my head. _What do you have to live for, really? Wouldn’t it be easier to just join her? Join dear old mommy?_ I want to, so badly sometimes, but I don’t want to leave my dad behind. He’s got no one, LITERALLY NO ONE ELSE, and I can’t do that to him. He may be the fucking killer of the majority of our population, but he’s still my dad.

He’s a broken man, my dad. With broken speech, a broken mind, and a permanently broken heart. Even more broken than me. I can see it in the way he looks at me, like I’m his lifeline (maybe I am), or his shaky, watery smile that convinces no one, not even himself, that he’s ok. Honestly, if he wasn’t like this after what he did, even though it was 10 fucking years ago, I don’t know if I’d be able to look him in the eye. 

He’s beginning to heal now, I can tell. He was able to look at me again during the 5th year, and he started to speak again at around the beginning of the 8th, albeit with a stutter. He’s still completely weighed down by what he did, though. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive himself.

He’s looking at me now, the guilt clear as day just behind his baggy, bloodshot eyes. I wonder if he’s slept at all this past week. “M-Molly,” he weakly calls out, attempting and failing to sound cheerful. “I-It’s time for dinner, s-sweetie.” Watching him like like this never fails to sadden me. Nevertheless, I sit down at the table as requested while my dad goes to our kitchen to grab the dinner he’s prepared.

I remember a time before all this happened, when I was still an innocent little seven year old. I’d come home from school, and run through the door excitedly. My mom’s eyes would brighten when she saw me, and she’d drop everything to let me jump into her arms. It didn’t matter what she was doing, she’d put it all aside for a moment for our hug. Then, Dad would come home from work, and he’d have a similar reaction, but a little calmer. He’d always ask, “How are my favorite girls today?” with a gentle little smile on his face. Then, he’d scoop us up into a little embrace and twirl us around, watching us a giggle and shriek with a content smile. I miss those times so much, I just-

“H-Honey, why are you crying?” My dad’s hand cups my face as he gently wipes away the tears I didn’t even know were silently rolling down my face. He sets down the food while simultaneously pulling me into an embrace. I rest my chin on his shoulder as I hiccup a little, trying to stifle the sob gathering in the back of my throat. “I-I miss you, s-so much, Daddy,” I manage to gasp out through my misery. I can’t see his face when he responds, but I can tell he’s smiling a sad little smile when he responds.

”I’m here, Molly girl,” he whispers, using his old nickname for me. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It’s his first stutter-less sentences in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!!!!  
> I JUST WROTE THE FIRST ONE CHANCE WORK FOR AO3!  
> I THINK IM EITHER ABOUT TO CRY OR DIE FROM EXCITEMENT AHHHHH
> 
> *ahem* Anyway, thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! I had NO idea where I was going with this story but I like how it turned out! As usual, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, I love to read them so don’t be shy~


End file.
